project_ntfandomcom-20200215-history
Roles
Many roles are limited to a genus or species of entity, however an entity can have as many roles as they can bear.. Ancients Sometimes called by their species name, 'Megafauna', Ancients are massive creatures that, against all reason, somehow exist in the Null. Their purpose differs slightly from Ancient to Ancient, but each Megafauna generally strives for the same purpose: protecting their biome. Ancients feed off Hollows that live on the undersides of their respective biomes, keeping the vermons ever-growing numbers in check, to prevent their swarming. Ancients are said to be as old as the Alpha himself, possibly even older than the lands they so eagerly protect. Though intelligent, their language is just as old as they are, and as a result, seem to only communicate with each other. Though they seem to wish to protect the mortals, they tend to shy away from contact with most entities. Angelos The centaurs who came together to create the bilateral planes were only able to do so through the power of the Angelos, specific entities among their species that were born with a power akin to that of Modules. The Angelos, protectors of the bilateral planes, are not obvious from birth, but develop powers as they age and tend to be natural leaders. Executors There are two types of Executors: Those who have the role thrust upon them at birth, such as Modules, or those who take on the title by gaining followers, known as Scripts. Executors are essentially those who are in charge of caring and performing duties that oversee the lives of others, generally in a manner like that of a Module overseeing their assigned biome, or an entity that takes in and cares for many orphaned entities. Porters Exclusive to the Proc species, a Porter's primary job is to make sure every port is dedicated properly within their designated mainframe. Multiple Porters are generally assigned to a single sector of Mainframe, to thoroughly oversee the massive computers and do their part in ensuring successful operations. These machines are generally designed with enhanced optics and maneuverability. Scripts Scripts are those who have vowed their life to an Executor, much in the fashion of a slave to a master. Becoming a Script can arise from a number of situations, and is almost always by choice. It is generally chosen by those who hold another in reverence, or feel indebted in some way, and must be agreed upon between both parties involved. Scripts are completely free to leave at any point in time during their servitude, after the original contract between Script and Executor has been fulfilled. If the Executor is a Module, Scripts will also receive markings to protect them within their domain. A prime example of this is the Echo Script, who chose to serve the Phi Module as repayment for saving her life. Sentries Sentries consist of four distinct machine types created for Kappa Intelligence, Defense & Security. All four breeds have the ability to edit an entity's Metadata. * Spydrs, sometimes called Scouts, are generally extremely small machines with functions like tracking entities or collecting and organizing countless petabytes of data at any given time to store within Lambda's Archive or relay to Kappa. They also have the limited ability of replicating themselves once. * Zippers are discharged when an entity needs to be detained or transferred. Fast, winged, and capable of carrying extreme weights, a Zipps primary duty is to capture fleeing entities, often with the help of tailing Spydrs. Equipped primarily with equipment designed to subdue and detain without lethal force. * ??? * ??? Category:Information Category:Roles